


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by flickawhip



Series: Multiple Female Imagines [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Seven Minutes in Heaven with the ladies





	1. Lita

\- Lita will seize her chance to fuck you senseless  
\- She’s rough but she can get you off  
\- She doesn’t care that it’s meant to be kissing  
\- She wants more  
\- You don’t mind  
\- She’s always smug when she leaves you wrecked on the floor of the cupboard


	2. Trish Stratus

\- Trish is slower than Lita  
\- She kisses you  
\- Slowly  
\- Tenderly  
\- Passionately  
\- She loves making you moan into her mouth


	3. Charlotte

\- Charlotte is shy  
\- She kisses softly  
\- Needs reassuring   
\- “It’s okay Char...”  
\- She’s sweet with you  
\- Kisses nervously


	4. Becky Lynch

\- Becky is passionate  
\- Her kiss is wild  
\- Fiercely claiming  
\- She likes to tease  
\- Often will finger you  
\- She’s a tease


	5. Paige

\- Paige likes to Bite you  
\- She also kisses you though  
\- Makes you moan into the kiss  
\- Grinds into you  
\- She won’t fuck you  
\- Yet  
\- Later she will


	6. Shayna Baszler

\- Shayna comes prepared  
\- So do you  
\- She’s got your panties off in seconds  
\- You lift a leg to meet her  
\- Let her slide her strap-on into you  
\- She always gets you off.


End file.
